Quando meninas crescem
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Junto ao peso da culpa ela esconde um segredo que jurou jamais contar, entretanto o passado sempre retorna para assombrar os piores temores do coração humano.
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Caso fossem meus Sasuke não teria tendências emo.

**Sumário: **Junto ao peso da culpa ela esconde um segredo que jurou jamais contar, entretanto o passado sempre retorna para assombrar os piores temores do coração humano.**  
**

**Rate:** M por conter insinuações desaconselháveis para menores.

* * *

_Presente para **Hana-lis**, uma escritora que é fonte de inspiração por sua escrita impecável e divertida._

_Sou sua fã!_

* * *

**X**

**Quando meninas crescem**

Por PinkRingo

**Prológo**

**.  
**

Perder uma pessoa que se ama já causa uma sensação destruidora no coração, perder duas no entanto, é o mesmo que ter as pernas quebradas e um enorme buraco na alma.

_Doushite?_

Sakura se perguntava o por que havia acontecido exatamente com ela.Não tinha uma só noite em que não sonhava com os olhos ônix de Sasuke se apagando, não havia um só minuto em que sua mente à bombardeava de lembranças do sorriso radiante de Naruto. Porque que só ela havia sobrevivido? Não era justo carregar esse peso sobre as costas.

Era torturante morrer aos poucos, tendo a vontade de viver arrancada de si por uma imensa saudades.

Sorria de forma automática. Apenas conseguia continuar seguindo em frente por que Ino e Kakashi se empenhavam para que ela não desistisse de acordar todas as manhãs e seguir a rotina. Tsunade discursava de que os paciêntes de Sakura necessitavam dela e que seria egoísmo se os abandonassem.

A Haruno então se decidiu. Não contaria mais ninguém suas dores e tristezas. Quardaria para si todos os sentimentos que a corroiam, principalmente a culpa, assim como a verdade sobre as mortes dos dois homens que mais amou na vida...

… o segredo de que ela era a culpada.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hello gente!Eu sei, todos devem estar querendo me matar. Como se não bastasse várias fics que eu tenho inacabadas, agora simplesmente lanço mais uma para juntar teias de aranha pela falta de atualização. OK, deixa titia Pink se defender! Esta fanfic é um presente para titia Hana-lis - para quem conhece uma fabulosa escritora aqui do site - porém colocar mais uma fanfic on line não quer dizer que eu tenha abandonado os outros.

Digo desde já que _"Delirius", "Akai Tenshi"_ e _"Nunca fui beijada"_ já estão com os próximos capítulos quase prontos e logo postarei, peço um pouco mais de paciência. _"Quanto custa seu amor?"_ talvez demore um pouco mais, eu e minha parceira estamos tendo alguns probleminhas de sintonia, e como começamos juntas o certo é terminarmos juntas. Peço desculpa por isso!

_"Da magia a sedução" _estou finalizando, só faltam aparecer os persongens da corvinal. Prometo tentar adiantar o mais breve.

.

.

.

Quanto a esta nova fanfic _"Quando meninas crescem" _Sakura será a protagonista e pretendo colocar o perfil dela em vários ângulos. Hahaha, mas dessa vez o par dela será o Kakashi. Será Romance/Drama, se eu conseguir quem sabe uma pitadinha de comédia. Anyway, veremos como irá se desenvolver. Espero não ser muito dramática. Quero escrever uma estória para tocar os corações, com superação, antigos amores e como uma pessoa é capaz de mudar a vida de alguém que não tinha mais vontade de continuar seguindo em frente.

Espero que o Prológo tenha atiçado o interesse dos leitores.


	2. 13 de Abril

"_**Depois que Naruto e Sasuke morreram...**_

_**Perdi várias chances de me redimir pelo que havia acontecido**_

_**Porém, quando olho para trás, eu sinto que mesmo com meus atos indecisos que custaram suas vidas eles me perdoaram.**_

_**Custou-me um longo tempo para aceitar de que na verdade sou eu que não consegui me perdoar."**_

_**(Haruno Sakura)**_

* * *

"Me leve de volta ao passado, onde possa concertar meus erros."

_**X**_

**Quando Meninas Crescem**

_Por Pink Ringo_

_**Capítulo I – **__13 de Abril_

O coração doía como se uma mão maldosa e forte estivesse o esmagando com a intenção de quebrá-lo aos pedaços. Mas como se destrói o que já está em estilhaços? Há alguns anos o coração de Sakura não bate como antigamente, é apenas uma ação automática que seu corpo recusa a cessar enquanto que a verdadeira vontade da Haruno é que sua vida chegue ao fim e junto sua dor. Viver com um sentimento de culpa muitas vezes é pior do que a própria morte, principalmente sentindo-se responsável pelo falecimento das duas pessoas que mais amou na vida.

O calendário pendurado na parede marcava 13 de Abril e ironicamente, igual ao fatídico dia, o céu parecia chorar caindo uma chuva fina e melancólica. Já passava da 13:00 da tarde e Sakura não havia levantado da cama embora a muito tempo estivesse acordada. Fitava com os olhos esmeraldinos, transbordando de lágrimas, as gotículas de chuvas escorrendo no vidro da janela.

Por que parecia que nunca havia chorado o suficiente?

O tempo tratou de amenizar a dor, depressão e choro que a dominavam passando a assombrá-la por semanas, depois a cada mês, então diminuíram para uma vez por ano. Dia 13 de abril derramava as lágrimas correspondentes por cada segundo que havia sorrido no restante do ano e sem qualquer sinal de força ou um resquício de alegria não conseguia se levantar daquela maldita cama.

Odiava os dias de chuva assim como detestava todo dia 13 e preferia que não existisse o mês de Abril.

_-Testuda se você não abrir essa porta eu juro que vou arrombá-la. _– fazia mais ou menos 5 minutos que Ino estava batendo na porta do apartamento e a loira começava a perder a paciência.

Sakura permaneceu muda esperando que com o silêncio a melhor amiga fosse embora respeitando o momento em que queria ficar sozinha, martirizando-se em solidão por certos erros em sua vida que eram impossíveis serem reparados.

A Yamanaka não desistia tão fácil e sem pestanejar tirou a chave reserva de baixo do tapete – local onde Sakura escondia a chave do apartamento – e abriu a porta entrando na casa rumo ao quarto onde provavelmente a amiga estava. Não deixaria que aquele 13 de Abril Sakura passasse chorando se martirizando por fatos que não poderiam ser mudados. Torturar-se não traria nem Sasuke e muito menos Naruto de volta.

Queria dar um grande sermão na Haruno por deixar todos preocupados com mais uma crise depressiva. Estava se tornando cansativo e preocupante. A cada ano o abismo parecia maior.

_-Sakura_. – por mais que quisesse chacoalhar a amiga e trazê-la de volta a realidade não teve coragem. Sakura sempre fora uma mulher forte que não demonstrava a dor que sentia com as perdas do passado, contudo 13 de Abril era o único dia impossível de fingir felicidade. – _Vamos saía dessa cama._

_-Fazem sete anos e eu ainda sonho com os dois em meus braços_

_-Por favor, Sakura, só hoje esqueça por um momento essa ferida. –_ a Yamanka acariciou os cabelos da amiga e prosseguiu – _Vou para Suna amanhã, não sei quando teremos a possibilidade de nos ver novamente. Eu ficaria muito magoada se você não fosse a minha despedida. Preciso da minha amiga ao meu lado._

Ino não queria deixar Sakura em Konoha sabendo que todo ano ela tinha algumas recaídas na depressão, principalmente no mês de Abril, contudo a vida continuava e a Yamanaka depois de muito choramingar conseguiu fazer com que Gaara a assumisse perante Suna. Aquela era a oportunidade de casar com o Kazekage antes que o parlamento da vila da areia tentasse impedir que se tornasse esposa do Kage.Não poderia deixar passar aquela brecha ou sabe-se lá mais quanto tempo seria vista como a vadia que Gaara mantinha em Konoha. Odiava tal rótulo!

Ino e Kakashi que estiveram o tempo todo zelando pela sanidade dela. Sakura estava preste a perder um de seus alicerces. Por mais quanto tempo agüentaria em pé? Foi o que pensou ao sentir o gentil carinho da amiga em seus cabelos.

Precisava se despedir de Ino, a amiga merecia pelos longos sete anos que ofereceu seu colo para a Haruno chorar.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou a loira que espelhava um olhar preocupado.

_-Gomen Ino-chan, para variar novamente estou te deixando preocupada não é mesmo?_

_-Se eu te ver sorrindo hoje à noite poderei ir para Suna menos preocupada. Deixe-me te ver feliz como antigamente._

Haviam se tornado irmãs. Nos momentos difíceis nas alegrias todos os sentimentos mais intensos eram compartilhados. Dividiam até mesmo a maioria dos segredos, mesmo que alguns não pudessem ser proferidos apenas revelados por através de cicatrizes.

Enxugou as lágrimas na manga do pijama e esboçou um fraco sorriso, porém sincero.

-_Prometo que essa noite irei me divertir ao seu lado. _

_-Uma despedida com estilo_. – piscou a Yamanaka.

_-Iguais as nossas festinhas dos velhos tempos. _

_-Passo para te buscar as 21:00 ok?_

_-Não preciso que me leve amarrada, se eu disse que eu vou aparecer cumprirei minha palavra._

_-Eu quero ter certeza que realmente não vai furar testuda._

_-Ino porca!_

As duas riram com as provocações. Ino se levantou da cama e se despediu da amiga. Estava mais animada com a reação de Sakura, acreditou que naquela noite mesmo que fosse apenas por algumas horinhas durante a festa, poderia fazer à amiga sorrir como antigamente.

Assim que a Yamanaka se retirou a Haruno olhou para o porta retrato ao lado da cama. Aquela foto fora tirada há tanto tempo, mesmo assim tinha guardado em sua memória todos os detalhes daquele dia como se tivesse sido ontem.

Pegou o retrato e sorriu carinhosa para a imagem dela entre Naruto e Sasuke com Kakashi atrás do trio. O início do time 7. O início de seus dois grandes amores.O início de suas decisões impensadas e atitudes que apenas machucavam. Era tão imatura!

_-Nunca duvidem, eu realmente os amei._

Disse para a imagem do loiro e moreno no retrato. Precisava desabafar, mesmo que fosse para os que foram e jamais voltariam.

_._

_._

_._

Havia prometido a Ino que iria à despedida e que sorriria naquela noite. Cumpriria com sua palavra, pois não era mulher de voltar atrás.

Tomou um banho gelado e se arrumou impecavelmente. Colocou um vestido rosa de alcinha e sapatos vermelhos de salto. A maquiagem foi feita com a intenção de destacar os olhos verdes e um batom leve nos lábios para que a pintura não ficasse muito carregada. Manteve os cabelos soltos. Olhou-se no espelho. Mesmo que estivesse arrumada como antigamente, vaidosa e tentando ser o mais feminina possível, por que simplesmente não encontrava a antiga Sakura no espelho?

Suspirou e controlou a lágrimas que teimavam em invadir seus olhos. Borraria a maquiagem.

_-Hey testuda está pronta? – _junto com a campainha Ino gritou do lado de fora do apartamento.

_-Já vou indo porca, pare de gritar._ – respondeu a Haruno procurando a própria bolsa na bagunça que havia feito no quarto.

Achou a bolsa no chão quase em baixo da cama. Jogou dentro da bolsa a carteira e um brilho labial. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e disse para si mesma: _"Hoje eu vou me divertir. Nada de chorar!"._

Precisava se divertir. Por mais que fosse culpada por certos acontecimentos tentava todos os dias suprir seus erros se afundando em serviço no hospital. Fazia o possível e impossível para manter cada paciente vivo. Praticamente Sakura estava vivendo para o trabalho.

Queria somente um 13 abril não passar chorando.

.

.

.

A boate no centro de Tóquio havia sido fechada para a ocasião. Ino com uma pequena ajudinha das influências que um Kage poderia ter, pediu ao noivo para que fechasse a boate e assim ela pudesse fazer a festinha de despedida apenas para os amigos mais íntimos. O local estava lotado, a Yamanaka era muito popular e amigos não lhe faltavam.

Sakura observou todos os amigos no local e uma sacudida brusca pareceu colocar sua consciência novamente em foco. Todos haviam levado à vida a diante.

Chouji havia se casado com uma mulher miudinha e muito gentil chamada Sawachiko, herdeira da churrascaria mais movimentada de Konoha. O casal estava à espera de seu primeiro filho. Sawachiko com sete meses de gravidez não parecia nem um pouco cansada ou incomodada com a música alta ou o ambiente cheio. Estavam sentados em uma mesa ao lado de Shikamaru e Temari que também estavam noivos e haviam marcado o casamento para o próximo ano. Desde os 16 anos os dois namoravam e a distância não foi um impedimento para que continuassem juntos.

A Haruno observou a Yamanaka andar até a mesa no quais os dois grandes amigos estavam com suas mulheres. Só no momento que a amiga foi até a mesa que percebeu a figura ruiva e silenciosa que estava sentado. Ino beijou apaixonadamente o noivo que sem que a loira precisasse fazer muito esforço se rendia aos seus encantos.

Desviou a atenção da mesa para procurar no ambiente mais algum conhecido. Reconheceu Tenten e Lee na pista. Quando a morena deu um selinho no shinobi de cabelo tigelinha Sakura se deu conta que os boatos de que os dois decidiram embarcar em um romance eram verdadeiros. Fazia meses que não os via, estava tão ocupada com o trabalho que se desligará da maioria dos antigos amigos. A última vez que viu Tenten ela estava com raiva e com uma enorme vontade de bater em Neji por ter terminado o namoro de três anos. Tenten parecia tão feliz ao lado de Lee, uma prova que havia superado o gênio Hyuuga.

Não muito longe do casal que dançava no meio da pista estava o gênio Hyuuga impecavelmente vestido e bonito. Para surpresa de Sakura ao seu lado estava uma tímida Hinata que corava de alguma coisa que sedutoramente o primo lhe falava no ouvido.

-_Ele terminou com Tenten para cortejar a Hinata._ – Ino aproximou-se novamente da amiga pronta para contar as últimas fofocas. – _Você não tem saído muito então está por fora das novidades da balada._

_-Pensei que Hinata estivesse com o Kiba._

_-Eram só boatos. Na verdade o Kiba está namorando a Hanabi. O pessoal da fofoca errou a Hyuuga.- _disse Ino dando uma risada.

_-Uau!_ – exclamou Sakura.

-_Incrível neh?Shino não pode vir por que está em missão. Ele é bem discreto, mas anda pegando a irmã do Kiba. O homem centrado da vila tem tara por mulheres mais velhas._

_-Todos estão namorando? – _perguntou Sakura arqueando uma sobrancelha. Estava se sentindo perdida das novidades. - _Eu estou mesmo passando muito tempo naquele hospital, parece que estive de viagem por anos e reencontrei todos._

-_Te avisei que estava se isolando. –_ a loira comentou com um tom de bronca, porém mudou o tom para malicioso. - _Respondendo a sua pergunta, Neji e Hinata não estão namorando. Ele deu o fora em Tenten para tentar conquistar a prima e parece que está dando certo por que eles sempre estão juntos. Você sabe que os Hyuuga são discretos, eles não se beijam em público ou qualquer coisa do gênero, contudo para bom entendedor é só olhá-los que se percebe que estão transando._

_-Ino! – _a Haruno riu do comentário da amiga.

_-Fala serio testuda, o Neji está muito gostoso e a Hinata está bem menos tímida. Guarde segredo no que vou te contar. Eu ouvi por acaso..._ – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha não acreditando que a amiga tinha escutado o que quer que seja por mero acaso _– Escutei Neji contando ao Lee que transou com a Hinata no dia do aniversário dela. A última virgem do grupo não existe mais._

_- Um ótimo presente de aniversário! – _comentou a Haruno olhando o perfil bonito de Neji.

Suspirou, fazia quanto tempo mesmo que não transava? Já havia perdido a conta dos anos em que sentiu os prazeres carnais. "Está mais do que claro que eu estou precisando de um pouco de sexo!" Pensou a Haruno tentando se lembrar de como era ter um orgasmo.

_-Que Gaara me perdoe, entretanto eu adoraria que o Neji me desse um presente desses de despedida. _

As duas riram do comentário.

De forma magnética, que não pode explicar, seus olhos ficaram presos à imagem do homem que bebia um copo de wisk no bar e que também focava o único olho descoberto sobre a imagem dela analisando-a minuciosamente. Por mais que sua aparência não tenha tido grandes alterações nesses sete anos naquela noite ele estava tão sedutor que Sakura imaginou que nunca tivesse realmente olhado para Kakashi quando ele lhe visitava durante esses sete anos.

_-Ohh o eterno cafajeste solteirão do Kakashi. Boa escolha para transar essa noite._

_-Ino eu não vou transar essa noite, pelo menos não com o Kakashi. Caramba ele foi meu sensei!_

_-Isso foi há anos, por que você tem essa mania de se prender no passado? – _rebateu Ino aborrecida._ – Você está solteira, para variar ele está solteiro e eu senti muito magnetismo nessa troca de olhares. _

_-Olha aqui Ino... – _antes que Sakura pudesse dizer algo bem grosseiro à amiga a interrompeu novamente.

_-Não, olha aqui você! O delicioso do Kakashi está vindo na nossa direção._ – Sakura focou a imagem do antigo sensei andando até elas e sentiu um calorzinho gostoso na boca do estômago. – _Você vai tratar de transar com esse homem que com certeza vai te dar muito prazer. Só Deus sabe o quanto você está precisando ter um orgasmo. Anda muito chata testuda!_

Ino se retirou sem ter tempo para Sakura virar as costas e segui-la. Kakashi se aproximou com o misterioso semblante e um copo a mais na mão. Na direita o copo de wisk que ele antes tomava e na esquerda um copo enfeitado com uma batida que Sakura sabia muito bem ser sua preferida de frutas vermelhas.

_-Pedi para que fizessem com sakê sei que gosta mais._ – disse Kakashi simples entregando a bebida à ex-aluna.

_-Obrigada! É realmente fascinante como você tem a capacidade de memorizar as bebidas favoritas das mulheres que a rodeiam. – _A Haruno pegou o copo e riu do próprio comentário.

-_Somente o gosto de mulheres bonitas eu tenho a capacidade de memorizar._ _No seu caso tive anos para aprender. Tive muita vantagem sendo seu sensei._ _Mudando de assunto, eu não esperava que viesse!_

- _Eu não podia deixar de vir na despedida de Ino, mesmo que hoje seja... seja...-_ as palavras pareciam engasgada em sua garganta.

-_13 de Abril. – _completou Kakashi atenciosamente com uma voz acolhedora que impediu que Sakura chorasse.

_-Vamos mudar de assunto antes que eu comece a chorar feito uma boba e estrague a festa._

_-Que tal uma competição de vira-vira? Afinal hoje é uma noite para se divertir e até onde eu me lembro nós éramos a melhor dupla de Konoha._

_-Estou enferrujada! – _disse Sakura dando um grande gole na batida de frutas que tinha nas mãos.

-_Uma campeã de vira-vira sempre será uma campeão de vira- vira. Durante todo esse tempo que você esteve afastada tive que me contentar com o Gai como parceiro. O que resultou no Lee e na Tenten campeões nas últimas dez festas. – _Kakashi aproximou-se de Sakura e disse baixinho próximo ao rosto da ex-aluna _– Gai sempre esquece que é meu parceiro e resolve se bandear para o lado do inimigo._

Sakura gargalhou imaginando a cena. Havia se esquecido de como era divertido estar ao lado de Kakashi.

Quando era mais jovem e começou a beber, ela e Naruto saíram junto com o ex-sensei para algumas festas. Naruto nunca foi muito forte para bebida, mas Sakura arrasava se tornando a dupla fiel de Kakashi nos campeonatos de vira-vira das baladas. Para Naruto só restava ficar na torcida pela amiga e pelo ex-sensei.

Não existia melhor torcedor do que Naruto!

Parou de participar dessas brincadeiras quando Naruto faleceu, não era a mesma coisa sem ele para lhe pegar no colo e levar para casa quando ela mal se agüentava em pé. Não era a mesma coisa quando a bebida subia de mais e ela quebrava tudo e o Uzumaki vinha apartar a confusão. Não era a mesma coisa quando enfim ele conseguia fazer com que ela se deitasse e ela habilmente o seduzia fazendo com que a noite não acabasse ali.

Aquele campeonato de vira-vira que Kakashi propunha não seria igual aos de antigamente no qual a presença de Naruto tão forte era o melhor no fim de noite.

_-Vamos recuperar nosso título Kakashi_. – disse Sakura batendo o copo dela já vazio no do ex-sensei.

_-Bem vinda de volta Sakura-chan!_

.

.

.

Ino obrigara Shikamaru a fazer dupla com ele, foram os primeiros a serem eliminados já que o Nara não era de beber muito. Gaara teve que impedir Ino de quebrar a cara do amigo por terem sido eliminados tão rápidos. Kiba fez par com Gai, mas tiveram que desistir quando Neji autoritário relatou que não deixaria o Inuzuka levar Hanabi para casa naquele estado. Temari e Kankurou foram os últimos a serem eliminados, por pedido do shinobi das marionetes que precisou ir ao banheiro para colocar tudo o que havia bebido para fora.

_- VIRA, VIRA, VIRA..._

As torcidas estavam dividas, todos gritavam animados. Já fazia umas duas horas que o campeonato havia iniciado e só sobraram duas equipes. Kakashi e Sakura contra os atuais campeões Tenten e Lee, este último já em um estado lastimável pronto para quebrar o bar inteiro.

-_Beba até o final Kakashi eu não faço dupla com perdedores. Vim para vencer!_ – disse Sakura incentivando Kakashi a virar mais um copo de tequila.

Era como se a antiga e competitiva Sakura tivesse voltado. Ela estava levando a serio o campeonato e não sairia daquela mesa enquanto não derrotassem Tenten e Lee conseguindo o título de volta.

Kakashi virou o copo de forma rápida e fez uma careta. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos de tequila tinha ingerido. Acordaria com uma enorme ressaca.

_- VIRA, VIRA, VIRA..._

A galera continuava a incentivar, agora era a vez de Lee beber. Tenten gritava no ouvido do namorado para que ele virasse a porcaria do copo, mas a reação de Lee ao pegar o copo de tequila não foi o esperado pela namorada. No mesmo instante que Rock Lee pegou o copo de bebida desmaiou sobre a mesa.

A torcida de Kakashi e Sakura vibraram comemorando. Ino mandou estourar um champanhe, contudo Gaara tratou de fazer com que a garrafa nunca chegasse. Já estava cansado daquela bagunça. Gai ajudou Tenten a carregar Lee para casa. E depois do campeonato de vira-vira as pessoas foram se dispersando. Estava na hora da farra acabar!

Sakura pulou sobre o colo de Kakashi e gritou: "Campeões!"

A dupla invencível de vira-vira Kakashi e Sakura estavam de volta.

.

.

.

Não estava sóbria o suficiente para decorar cada detalhe da face bonita do homem a sua frente e que quando a Haruno era criança fora um verdadeiro mistério. Provavelmente a tequila que invadia seu bom senso e memória apagaria a imagem daquele rosto que ela tanto quis saber os traços.

Agarrou-se com mais força ao corpo masculino quando sentiu ser preenchida em um ponto tão sensível e que há muito tempo não tinha o prazer de ser tocado. Desvencilhou-se do beijo voraz que cheirava a tequila para gemer manhosa. Seu quadril ia de encontro ao dele em uma dança sensual, ludibriosa e repleta de prazer de ambas as partes. O corpo queimava e cada gota de suor que escorria de uma tez para a outra apenas ajudava que os corpos deslizassem com mais sincronia um pelo o outro. Sakura não tinha idéia de quantas horas estava afundada nas deliciosas sensações do sexo. Só queria aproveitar ao máximo cada arrepio e tremor que podia sentir junto ao corpo masculino habilidoso que facilmente leva-a ao ápice em orgasmos arrasadores.

Pousou as mãos uma em cada lado da face do homem no qual cavalgava e beijou-o procurando desesperada pelos lábios finos, quentes e maliciosos que a devorava.

Suspirou. Era a terceira vez que seu corpo estremecia de deleite anunciando o término de mais um orgasmo.

.

.

.

Remexeu-se confortável na cama sentindo-se aquecida pelo corpo forte e quente atrás de si. Teria continuado mais tempo de olhos fechados aproveitando daquele abraço se um apito de alarde não tivesse ecoado em sua cabeça. – e não foi só pela bebedeira de ontem. Acordou assustada sentando-se na cama fazendo com que seu companheiro acordasse no mesmo instante.

_-O meu Deus o que você faz na minha cama? Sem roupa!_ – Sakura olhou o rosto sonolento de Kakashi, a máscara tampava uma parte do seu semblante sendo impossível decifrar o que ele realmente sentia no momento.

_-Minha cama você quer dizer. – _completou ele estudando o local para ter certeza de que era a casa dele. Murmurou "Que horas são?" não preocupado de estar nu em sua cama com a ex-aluna. – _Droga, estou atrasado!_

_-Nem pense em se levantar nesse estado! – _Sakura gritou o alertando a continuar de baixo das cobertas. Tacou o travesseiro com força contra Kakashi que soltou um gemido de protesto.

-_Não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha vista ontem à noite. _

_-Você abusou de mim Kakashi pervertido, não acredito que chegou a esse ponto._ – a Haruno estava histérica, seu punho tremia e o que mais tinha vontade de fazer no momento era de quebrar a cara do Hatake. – _Se aproveitou que eu não estava em um estado sóbrio para me levar para cama._

_-Correção, você que abusou de mim. Diferente de você eu não tenho memória seletiva e conveniente quando estou bêbado Ttentei te levar para sua casa, contudo você me arrastou até a minha e ainda me atacou semi nua. – _Sem rodeios Kakashi se levantou da cama arrancando um gritinho de raiva e envergonhado de Sakura que virou o rosto_ – Desculpe mais eu sou homem e não dos mais forte quando tem um belo corpo feminino se esfregando em mim._

_-Desculpinha nojenta! - _Sakura se enrolou no lençol levantando-se da cama com fúria. Procurou no quarto por sua roupa que estava espalhada por todos os lados._ –Eu sou sua ex-aluna e você é meu ex-sensei isso n_ão _deveria ter acontecido._

Kakashi suspirou resignado. Concordava com Sakura, o que fizeram ontem não deveria ter acontecido. Admirou a mulher de cabelos róseos reclamando enquanto abaixava-se para pegar as próprias roupas espalhadas por todos os lados. E por mais que o arrependimento o atormentasse por ter dormido com uma ex-aluna não pode deixar de refletir como havia sido prazeroso ter Sakura nos braços gemendo o nome dele.

Ela que se mostrava uma mulher tão inteligente e correta era chama ardente durante o sexo, tão abrasadora que Kakashi achou que fosse ser consumido por ela a cada nova investida enquanto a possuía.

-_É só fingir que não aconteceu nada!_ _Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo._

_-Muito conveniente cretino! Aproveita-se da bebedeira, me seduz, transa comigo e agora quer fingir que nada aconteceu. Deve ser muito fácil para quem já está acostumado a isso._ – rebateu ríspida. Já não se importando com a nudez colocou a calcinha e o vestido querendo se afastar de Kakashi. – _Quero que fique bem longe de mim seu... Cretino pervertido!_

-_Sakura..._

-_Não quero conversar. – _autoritária encerrou o assunto. Se ficasse mais um segundo ali dentro destruiria metade da casa de Kakashi na tentativa de estrangulá-lo.

Ok, foi horrível o que ele havia feito. Nunca teve a intenção de dormir com qualquer ex-aluna, na verdade criticava os sensei que esqueciam ao longo do tempo quando os alunos cresciam que um dia foram seus mestre. Entretanto naquela noite quando viu Sakura entrando no bar não pode deixar de notar como ela estava bonita e crescida. Conseguiu enxergá-la como algo mais por que não havia a sombra de Naruto e nem Sasuke por perto. Era uma mulher sozinha sem qualquer empecilho para que ele a cortejasse.

_- Vai deixar isso aqui?-_perguntou provocativo. Pendurado em um dos dedos estava o sutiã de renda que ela usou na noite anterior.

-_Vai para o inferno Kakashi! – _brusca Sakura bateu a porta do quarto do jounnin e como era de esperado executando um grande estrago.

Ficou parado olhando para porta pendurada nas dobradiças. Teria que contratar alguém para concertar aquele estrago. Passou a mão no rosto e fitou o sutiã de renda nas mãos.

Definitivamente dormir com Sakura pode ter sido delicioso, mas estragará o relacionamento de respeito entre ex-sensei e ex-aluna que tinham.

.

.

.

Passou o dia todo andando pelo hospital a procura de trabalho para ocupar a mente. Mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos, que parava para ir tomar uma aspirina para dor de cabeça ou até mesmo fazer um lanchinho, pensava em Kakashi e flashes nada inocentes da noite anterior vinham em sua mente a bombardeando de imagens dela pedindo mais uma dose de Kakashi dentro dela.

Que vergonha! Estava realmente carente, fazia muito tempo que não tinha o prazer de dividir a cama com um homem e receber carinhos que a faziam se sentir uma mulher desejável. A última vez fora há sete anos...

Naruto e Sasuke. Foram os únicos a lhe tocarem, isso até a noite anterior.

MALDITO HATAKE!

_-Aproveitador. Pervertido. Dissimulado. Homem sem ética... –_ praguejava enquanto fazia algumas anotações dos exames do paciente do quarto 32.

Ela podia ter errado mais Kakashi Hatake era ainda mais errado de ter transado com uma ex-aluna.

_-Doutora Haruno_. – bateu uma das enfermeiras na porta.

-_Entre._

_-Tsunade-sama pediu para comunicá-la que precisa vê-la. É sobre uma missão importante e urgente. Pede que se apresente imediatamente a sala dela._

_-Obrigada Momo. – _agradeceu a Haruno a jovem e bonita enfermeira loira a sua porta.

.

.

.

Tsunade havia ocupado o posto de Hokage novamente por tempo indeterminado até que pudesse escolher o próximo Hokage após a morte de Naruto que havia enfim conquistado o porto algumas semanas antes de morrer. Já tinha em mente qual shinobi queria que ficasse em seu lugar, contudo antes de nomeá-lo necessitava que ele completasse uma última missão.

-_Haruno Sakura se apresentando. – _A médica bateu na porta e se anunciou a Godaime.

-_Entre.-_ assim que a jovem se postou em frente a ela Tsunade começou a falar sem pausas. – _Preciso que complete uma missão Hank A que futuramente pode e tornar ainda mais perigosa. No país do arroz há um surto de uma doença desconhecida que foi apelidada de Morto-Vivo. Parece que as pessoas que contraem essa doença passam três dias com vebre, vômitos e aos poucos começam a perder os cinco sentidos. Assim que falecem misteriosamente viram zumbis. O mais engraçado é que apenas mulheres contraem a doença._

_-Doença que trás as pessoas de volta a vida como zumbis? Isso é muito estranho._

_-Creio que isso não seja uma doença Sakura e que não seja uma bactéria ou vírus a causar isso. _

_-Um genjutsu?_

_-Talvez. Preciso que investigue quem é o autor de epidemia e se há algum remédio que possa retardar o efeito da doença se espalhar até que possamos encontrar o culpado._

_-Entendido. Quem cuidará do hospital na minha ausência? – _perguntou preocupada. Fazia muito tempo que não saia em missão, vivia praticamente comandando o hospital há três anos consecutivos.

-_Shizune ficará em seu lugar. Escolha uma enfermeira do hospital para ir com você e lhe ajudar no que for preciso. Será uma missão apenas com você e mais um jounnin altamente capacitado. –_ olhando para o relógio aborrecido com uma sobrancelha erguida Tsunade rosnou _– Que por sinal está atrasado._

_-Yooo desculpem pelo atraso! _

Kakashi adentrou pela janela fazendo com que Tsunade gritasse irritada _"Não pode entrar nessa sala pela porta como todos os outros shinobis?"._

_-Kakashi é o líder da missão. Sakura você escolherá o terceiro integrante no hospital, qualquer enfermeira altamente capacitada que possa lhe ajudar. – _com um sorriso confiante Tsunade exclamou – _Conto com a equipe de vocês e o sucesso._

Sakura começava a achar que aquela missão ao lado de Kakashi, depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, era castigo por não ter passado o dia 13 de Abril de luto.

Olhou de lado o Hatake que pareceu sorrir por debaixo da máscara.

_-Relembrar os velhos tempos Sakura-chan!_

_-Cínico! – _a jovem murmurou baixinho.

Sem dúvida era um castigo! Que Kakashi ficasse bem longe dela ou não teria nenhum remorso em castrá-lo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Yoooo Desculpe pela demora!

Estou novamente sem internet! ¬¬' por tempo indeterminado again again. Sinto muito por não poder postar as fics com mais agilidade. O pior de tudo é que entro de férias em Julho e terei um tempinho livre, contudo sem internet fica difícil saber quando postarei as atualizações das fics.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo de **"Quando meninas crescem".** A história é para ser um drama, contudo o desenvolvimento trágico será mais para frente. A fic promete ser recheado de flashback. Para quem achava que só teria hentai Kakashi e Sakura está enganado. Terá Sakura e Naruto. Terá Sasuke e Sakura (para meu desgosto). Terá muita Sakura para as fãs Sakuretes que adoram ler a rosada em action.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Hana-moranguinho e que aprecie essa longfic que escrevo com carinho para ti.

Peço aos leitores que leiam **"Akai Tenshi**". Eu postei mais tive pouquinhos comentários. Realmente me desanimaram a continuar a escrever a fic principalmente por que o pessoal no primeiro capítulo pediu muito para que eu atualizasse logo. T.T eu atualizei e quase ninguém comentou.

"**Nunca fui beijada"**Faltam apenas dois capítulos para ser finalizada. ( Ufa... enfim vou terminar) .


	3. PINK RINGO ESTÁ DE VOLTA

Como diz um velho ditado: _"Quem é vivo sempre aparece."._

**PINK RINGO ESTÁ DE VOLTA A ATIVA!**

Caros fiéis leitores, depois de tanto tempo longe desse maravilhoso universo onde a imaginação e nossos personagens favoritos são protagonistas, comunico que pretendo voltar à ativa.

Quero e devo me justificar com vocês o porquê de ter desaparecido, são tantos fatores que se eu for enumerá-los irá ficar um tanto longo esse post, então irei resumir.

**1)FALTA DE INSPIRAÇÃO:** Pois é, acho que todo mundo que escreve tem aquele momento que a mente fica em off para qualquer ideia para desenvolver uma nova trama ou até mesmo para continuar as que já estão on line.

**2)FALTA DE TEMPO:** Sou uma jovem (isso mesmo o.ó jovem!) de vinte e quatro anos de idade. Tive aquele momento "lindo" com o TCC que todos que fizerem um dia uma faculdade irão passar por essa empreitada árdua. Depois de ter terminado a faculdade final do ano passado, passei todos esses meses estudando para alguns concursos públicos. Graças a Deus passei, agora só esperar e rezar por dois anos para ser convocada, afinal é um concurso apenas para cadastro de reserva, mas que costuma convocar um grande número de aprovados. ( Nesse domingo 8 de Junho farei outro concurso, torçam por mim meus amados, pois se eu passar terei mais tempo para escrever :D hahahaha).

**3)ARRANJEI UM NAMORADO:** Tia Pink desencalhou uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Já faz dois anos e meio que estou namorando e muito feliz e com novas inspirações para meus hentais hahaha. Deixando as brincadeiras de lado, quando se tem um namorado para dar atenção , além de uma rotina comum de trabalho mais os estudos, você acaba deixando um pouco de lado algumas coisas, no meu caso foi meus fanfics.

**4)MEU NOTEBOOK QUEIMOU: **Podem acreditar, estou sem notebook há dois anos. Na minha casa tem apenas um notebook, que não é meu, é da minha mãe e ela usa boa parte do tempo. Eu levo horas, às vezes dias e noites para escrever, é um processo de inspiração, imaginação e digitação. Então fica meio difícil eu conseguir escrever não tendo ele disponível. E sim, não tenho dinheiro para comprar um notebook. Deixei de ser estudante há pouco tempo e meu salário estou usando para financiar minha cara vida em concursos.

Esses foram os fatores que me fizeram parar de escrever. Contudo quero muito voltar e pretendo após o dia 8 de junho. Minhas atualizações não serão semanais, tão pouco irei atualizar todos os meus fanfics que estão parados. Irei voltar aos poucos, com atualizações sim, entretanto mais curtas do que as que estava habituada a fazer.

Como sei que a maioria que me acompanha segue todas os meus fanfics quero saber em um top 3 qual querem que eu atualize, assim escolherei um para atualizar até final de junho.

Beijos a todos e espero que estejam felizes com minha volta.

PINK RINGO

05-JUNHO-2014


End file.
